Deja Vu
by cbiggs
Summary: A coincedence?
1. Chapter 1

Is it a coincidence or the fact they both live in the same town?

Anna had just moved into her first home. She started painting her living room. After all, it is the first room others see when they enter her home or notice from the street. She first lined the trim with painter's tape to lessen any errors. Anna pries the lid off one can of paint and stirs it around before pouring it in the pan. She starts to apply the paint to the wall when she notices the result is too lumpy. Anna stops painting and closes up the paint can. She grabs a plastic bag to drop the used roller into and gathers her belongings to head out the door. Maybe she was misadvised at the store about which nap size to get. This may affect how the result comes out.

Anna arrives at the store and makes a beeline to the paint desk. She approaches one worker and explains the situation. Sure enough, Anna had the wrong nap size so she swapped it for a different one and meandered over to the checkout. She stands behind a young guy with a nice build. He turns around partly to pick up an item from the rack. Anna noticed that he also had a used paint roller in his hand. Hmmm! His paint color was similar to hers. . .a light tan color. What are the odds? It's his turn at the register and the cashier starts to give him grief about the used roller. He gets disgruntled and Anna steps in. She calmly tells the cashier that she, too, is swapping a used roller for a new one. This intervention relaxed the cashier, and the guy thanks Anna. He exits the store, Anna finishes her transaction, and the exits the store.

On her way to her car, the same guy approached her. He greets her, and thanks her again. She asks him what color his paint is. He replies with the color name "Wheatberry". Anna compliments his choice as she held up her used roller. They both exchange smiles and go their separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna arrives back home to finish her paint project. She enters inside, and puts her belongings down. She strategically scans in the room for a starting place. She replaces the roller on the handle and starts at her stopping point. The application goes much smoother as she develops her technique. Although the windows are slightly open already, Anna stops about halfway for a fresh air break and to get a bite to eat. She reaches into the fridge and gets out sandwich making material and a wine cooler. She hears the faint sound of birds chirping in the background. She grabs her sandwich and cooler and steps out onto the patio. The air outside is damp and a mild warm breeze blows by. Springtime is officially here.

Anna goes back inside to finish her project. This time she plays a favorite CD while painting. The phone rings but Anna barely hears it and lets the call to voicemail. She wraps up her project and stands back to admire her work. Anna now directs her focus on more lighting and window treatments for her living room. Another trip to the home improvement store is in the making.

Meanwhile, she checks her voicemail. A neighbor informed her of an upcoming cookout. She returns the call, and pencils in the date. She peeks outside and notices dusk is approaching so she commences to call it a day.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna returns to the home improvement store on Saturday. She wades through the crowd over to the window treatment section where she can get some peace and quiet. She locates the plantation blinds first but gets sidetracked by a shade that can be lowered from the top as well as raised up from the bottom. Fortunately, a price example is displayed with the shade. This price is over her limit. She likes the feature but would prefer to look out the window without having to raise the treatment. She meanders around the corner and discovers more in stock treatments including plantation blinds. She finds real wood blinds to fit her 2 windows and door. Anna puts them in her shopping cart, and wanders over to the lighting section.

Anna is entranced by the ceiling fans. As she looks upward, she bumps into someone. She apologizes and does a double take. It was the cute guy with the same paint color. They both notice a ceiling fan in brushed nickel with light cherry blades. He helps Anna load it into her cart. Then he asked if she was going to install it. Anna asks for his name before answering his question. They introduce themselves and he hands her a business card. He happens to be a local contractor looking for extra work. Anna mulls this over because she is no electrician. She takes the card, smiles, and saunters over to the floor lamps. He sighs, shakes his head, and continues on his way.

Anna arrives at the floor lamps, and gets out her cell phone. She dials the contractor's phone number. "Ben, speaking." Anna replies by asking some questions pertaining to skills and pricing. Ben's rate and know how skills appeal to Anna so she schedules a time to get her ceiling fan installed.


End file.
